Female host
by Kagomefan00
Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku and now is living a normale life with Sesshomaru her guardian. The well has been closed and a new evil has risen in her era. Now one by one she has to find the the inutachis reincarntions to help to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

This is just am idea of mine that i have to let out. I might not update this at all it depends what you say. But i will update my other two stories.

Discaimer: I do not on niether Ouran highschool Club or inuyasha.

"Kagome-sama please do not cause any trouble at this school." Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in his limo in front of her new school. This was Kagome's third school this year. Kagome yawned and looked boredly at the school.

"Yeah whataever." Kagome began reading her book and let Sesshomaru continue explaining.

"I'm serious Kagome this all goes on your permanant record. Getting you in to highschool was hard enough because of your 'sicknesses'. And what are you wearing?" Sesshomaru stared at Kagomes outfit. She wore the female uniform but made a few changes. The dress came mid thigh and she wore black and yellow stripped leggings with black combat boots. The dress was sleeve less exposing her whole shoulders but she wore a leather jacket. She had a black and yellow tie and her hair came to her mid back curling inwards at the ends.

"It looked like a yellow cow so i fixed it." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well Kagome-sama here is your schedule. And behave yourself." Sesshomaru gave her a rare smile and patted her head. Kagome got out of the limo and walked into the school. People would stop and stare at her and whisper things.

'Wow she is pretty.'

'She is so tiny.'

'She looks so cool.'

'I think i'm inlove.'

'i wonder if she is in a gang.'

The bell rang and everyone hurried off to class but Kagome kept a steady pace still reading her book. She got to her first class and was a little nervous. But entered anyway.

"Alright class we have two new student's This is Haruhi Fujioka, and Kagome Higurashi. Please tells us something about yourselves." She instructed. Haruhi spoke up first fixing her glasses before she spoke.

"I'm Haruhi and enjoy reading, quite, and studying." She bowed and smiled at the students. Kagome stared at Haruhi for awhile and then she spoke.

" My name is Kagome and i like stuff." She said yawning and continued reading her lovable book.

"She is so cute."

"I wanna take her home with me."

"She is like a doll."

The continued squeling and blushing. Both Haruhi and Kagome looked irritated at all the noise that the teacher and students were making. Only two seats were avaliable. One between the Hitachiin brothers and one behind them. Haruhi sat between while Kagome sat in the back. The whole day was annoying. It consisted of Girls and boys stalking her. She had know where to hide but She did have every class with Haruhi whitch made her happy even though she diddn't show it. Haruhi and Kagome had so much in common. There was no place that was quite to study so they went to the music room.

"Hello ladies." The were both attacked by flower petales and the strong smell of colone. Kagome almost barfed.

"Oh aren't you two the new transfer students." Tamaki said strutting up to them. Haruhi tried despretley to open the door while kagome just yawned. Kaoru and Hikaru told him that they were in there class.

"Realy wait aren't you the student who got here by a scholar ship?" Tamaki and the other host except Mori and Kyoya oohed and awwed. Honey ran up to Haruhi. Kagome was the same hight as him.

"Your a hero Haru-chan!" Haruhi was even more irritated.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?" Honey looked sad and Mori was goung to give him some cake but Kagome sat in tne chair eating it.

"MY CAKE!" Kagome looked at him and continued eating the cake.

"I didn't expect you to be so openly gay though." Tamaki said.

"Gay?" Haruhi really wanted to punch something.

"So what type do you prefer. The cool type, the devil type, the strong and silent, the shota or a guy like me the prince." Haruhi backed away from the perverted prince. Kagome decided it was time to step in.

"Haruhi-kun isn't gay." Everyone looked at Kagome as she went to wrap ner arms around Haruhi.

"We just came here to look for a quite place to study." Haruhi finished explianing.

"We're sorry we kinda just jumped to conclustions there." Tamaki bowed in emberssement. They were about to leave but the door slammed open by the catersers sending Haruhi back to bump into the most expensive vase.

"**Oh we were going to use that in the auction." **The twins spoke and frowned.

"Sense you broke it and obiviously can't pay for it you will be the host clubs new dog." Kagome helped Haruhi up.

"DOG!" Haruhi flipped glared at the men.

"i will join the host club too." Kagome spoke up. "i insisted to come here and now she has to work i want to join to reduce her pay."

"But your a girl i don't think the clients would come to see a girl." Kyoya spoke up. Kagome raised her right eyebrow then walked out to the hallway.

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

" CAN I TAKE YOU HOME?"

Kagome walked back in with a group of girls and boys with hearts in there eyes.

"Fine you both start tomorrow." Kagome and Haruhiran out the room. Well Haruhi ran draghing a bored looking Kagome.

"Thanks kagome." Haruhi smiled at Kagome giving her a small hug and then walked off to her home. Kagome looked at Haruhi's retreating form then walked home herself.

When kagome got home Sesshomaru was in the living room On his computer.

"How was school Kagome?" He asked.

"Boring as usual but something interesting happend." Kagome went into the kitchen to get some oreos and milk and came back to sit next to Sesshomaru.

" And what might that be."He stopped to look at kagome. She dipped a Oreo in the milk.

"I found Sango's reaincarnation." She ate her cookie.

**Well that's it do you think i should continue you. It was just and idea that came out of no where so i would like to know if i should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reivews i really wasn't planning to continue but eh might as well.

Disclaimer: I do not on neither Ouran highschool host club or Inuyasha.

Kagome's alarm went off at 4 in the morning. She always got up early it made her fell closer to the past because of the slave driver inuyasha. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and went to the kitchen. She made herself waffles and went out to the balcony to see Sesshomaru staring sadly over the town. She made herself know by sitting at the table scooting out her chair.

"Ah Kagome-sama your up so early." He said. Kagome gave a short grunt in saying good morning. Even though she didn't show it she was really sad. This wasn't the great lord Sesshomaru but just his reanicarnation. She was there when Lord Sesshomaru died. It was right after the battle with Naraku. Everyone was very weak and tired from battle. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to go get Rin and Shippo back from the village they stayed in during the battle. When they got there they saw Rin covered in blood and Shippo Fighting a Cat demon. Kagome shot her arrow at the demon but it missed due to her on tiredness. Sesshomaru launged at the Demon but he doged it easily. The cat demons friends appeared. There were at least 50 of them. Kagome was tired but kept fighting as well did Sesshomaru. Kagome ran out of arrows and used just her bow to fight. A style she learned from Kikyo. Then an agonizing scream echoed through out the village. Sesshomaru was sheilding Rin and had got a sword stabbed through his heart. Rin was screaming and crying trying to wake her lord Sesshomaru up but nothing worked. Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku appeared wondering what was taking them so long. Inuyasha saw his dead brother then went on a rampage killing all the demons mercisuoly(did i spell that right.). They had the funearl that day. Sesshomaru left in his will that if he ever died do not try to bring him back because he knew it was going to be for a good cause.

Kagome ate her waffles and looked over the town with Sesshomaru. It was silent they but they liked it that way.

"This was really a great forest huh?" Sesshomaru looked sad.

"Yeah it was. It was so pretty." Kagome said.

"So was i a awesome Lord?" Sesshomaru eyes sparked at the idea of him being a absolute ruler.

"Eh you were i guess. Very strict. I still can't belive you belived me when i told you about it."

"I didn't at first but you looked at me as if we been friends for a long time. And besides i can picture myself being The ruler of the west i mean i am awesome." He smiled a rare smile at kagome patting her head. Kagome began laughimg which is really rar

" I can't picture Lord Sesshomaru saying awesome its so funny." She was so happy that she found someone who didn't think she was crazy. Sesshomaru-anki made her smile like she use to.

7:00 o'clock came and Kagome left for school. The day went as expected screaming fan girls an annoyed Haruhi and a stotic bored Kagome. The end of the day came so they left to the music room for hosting and dog work. Kagome sat neat Haruhi eating cake as she cleaned the tables.

"MY CAKE IS MISSING!." Hunny screamed and found Kagome eating his cake again. He walked no more like stummped over near Kagome and Demaned his cake back.

"I don't see your name on it." Kagome licked the fork teasing him.

"Give me back my cake!" The fangirls walked in unnoticed by The two arguing teens that liked like bickering 10 year olds.

"Nope!" She said with a blank expression and ate another pieace.

"There so cuuuuuute."

"Where is my camera?"

"Where is my rope?"

The room got quite as they stared at the fangirl holding rope.

"What i'm serious i'm taking them home with me." She was dragged ou of the room by Mori. Hunny found more cake and attened to his guest. A lot of people requested Kagome she really didn't care as long as they let her read her manga she finished her other book yesterday. Haruhi left for the store and came back with her grocries.

"Ah pigglett your back come meet the beloved Ayanokoji." Tamaki said smilling at her.

"Pigglet?" Haruhi twiched and handed him the grocrie bag.

"What's this?" Tamaki exaimened the strange object.

"Coffe, isn't that what you asked for?" A tick mark appeared on her head. Kagome Went to stand next To Haruhi and tugged at her shirt. Haruhi turned to look at the smaller female.

"Haruhi did you get my Oreo's?" She tilted her head to the side earning her alot of squeling.

"Ah year here." She handed kagome the oreos and kagome went back to her sent to enjoy her favorite snack.

"Ah this is comminers Coffe." Tamaki stared at it in amazement. The other host besides kagome gathered around Tamaki and they talked about how they(the comminers) Don't have enough time to ground there on.

"Haruhi make us this 'instant' Coffe." The went over to the table and waited for Haruhi.

"Oh Tamaki you shouldn't waste time on such sillying things." Ayanokoji said sipping her tea. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her and so did Kagome .

"Oh did i say that out loud." She left the table and went outside the room. Haruhi paid not attention to it and went to make their stupid Coffe. Kagome sensed more into the girl and went outside as well.

"Stupid boy stay away From my Tamaki." Ayanokoji was seething with anger a dark aura flowing around her. A demon! Kagome's eye's sparked with intrest that she forgot she had. Ayanokoji eye's flashed red and she stummped out of the school.

"A demon number 200 found ya." Kagome giggled with excitment. And went back into the room to finish her oreos.

**Well that's it for chapter two. I hoped you liked it. Chapter three: Kagome and Haruhi vs the Demon of love who will win? What you found Mirokus reanicarnation? **

**Reveiw please and Kagome will give you a slice of Hunny's cake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the not updating this thingy. I was just unfocused and usually I don't become unfocused...oh is that a light bulb?**

**READ: I skipped over the whole Haruhi make over thing so yeah. She still got the make over I just did not write it. T-T.**

**Kagome: I apologize on the behalf of this idiotic authoress you have. Kagomefan00 does not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. She only owns oc's put into this story. There I said it now where is my dang cake!**

**The female host**

The day was a rather peaceful day. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, and the host club was getting along. Well that was until one of Hunny's guest switched to Kagome.

"Mio-chan why are you sitting next to Kagome-chan?" Hunny asked her tilting his head slightly. The girl was about to speak but Kagome spoke first.

"Well, its obvious Mio-chan thinks I am cuter than you." Kagome looked at him blankly. "She _did _give me some cake."

"..."

"WHAT!" Hunny had steam coming out of his ears. "Kago-Baka is soooo not cute! I am waaay cuter then her!" He was pointing at her with a scowl on his face.

"No your not. Mmm this cake is soooo good." She took a scoop of the Lemon cake and but it in her mouth. Hunny glared at her ready to pounce.

"No more fighting! You are upsetting Papa!" Tamaki did a dramatic spin.

"So?" Kagome almost laughed at the depressed Tamaki. Kagome looked around the room hoping Haruhi saw her make Tamaki depressed. But Haruhi was not in the room.

"Where is Haruhi?" Kagome asked one of her guest.

"She went to the flower garden with Ayanokoji." They all responded. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. Haruhi was in trouble!

"Thank you! You can have my cake!" Kagome shot up from her seat and began to leave the room.

"Kagome where are you going!" Karou yelled.

"TOLIET!" She yelled and left the room.

Kagome ran down the hallway as fast as her legs could go. She slowed down realizing something very important.

"Where is the flower garden?" She asked herself.

###############

_ "Haruhi-kun _what is your relationship with Tamaki-sama?" Ayanokoji asked smelling one of the rose's.

"Huh? Is that why you called me here? We are just friend barley even that." Haruhi's eyebrow twitched just thinking about that idiot. Ayanokoji picked up a rose that was wilting away. She smells the dead rose and smiled at Haruhi.

"He seems to think very fond of you. That upsets me greatly." One of the petals fell to the ground.

"So your jealous." She stated. Ayanikoji snapped.

"That's the thing you see! Why should I be jealous of a lowly human like you!" She growled and her eye's became red.

"Wha-what do you mean by human like me?" Haruhi backed away slowly she bumped into something but saw nothing there.

"I put a barrier around here so no one can here you scream. No one can see into this barrier. You are as good as dead." She lunged at Haruhi but Haruhi jumped of the way just in time and grabbed a hold of the heaviest thing near her. Ayanokoji laughed at her.

"What are you going to do with that thing. Like a brick can hurt me." She giggled. "Well it might hurt me while I am in this form." She stood three feet taller and she was more bulky. Her skin was green and her hair sat on top of her head like a rose.

"What are you?" Haruhi was scared out of her mind.

"I am a flower Demon. My real name is Black Rose. But as a dying present call me Rose for short." She laughed at her fear. Haruhi screamed but no one heard her. Black Rose grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the tree. Haruhi screamed in pain.

"MOTHER PLEASE HELP ME!" Haruhi screamed again crying for her mother.

"It's over tiny human, Tamaki is mine!" The demon grabbed a hold of her neck. She stopped her strangling and fell to the ground grabbing her sore head. Haruhi looked up and saw her hero.

"K-kagome!" Haruhi saw her holding a handful of glowing pink rocks.

"Nice weather to day eh?" Kagome went over to Haruhi and began healing her wounds.

"Kagome what is going on? Why are your hands glowing?" Haruhi began feeling better.

"I will explain after you defeat that demon." Kagome said excited. Haruhi stared at her like she had just grown another head. Was she crazy!

"What? I almost died by that thing and you expect me to kill it!"

"Yes." Haruhi twitched at her bluntness.

"Well how do you expect me to do that!" The demon rolled on the ground still in pain.

"With this." She pulled out a necklace with a small boomerang on it.

"Is this a joke? What do you expect me to do with that eh? Make her jealous with it? Well let me tell you something making her jealous is a huge no-no!" Haruhi was scared out of her mind and Kagome was asking her to fight a monster with a necklace.

"No not the necklace itself. The power that lies within the pendant of the necklace. Call out its name and the power will be transferred to you." Kagome spoke in a wise tone and smiled at Haruhi.

"What is it's name?" Haruhi couldn't believe she was actually going with this plan.

"I can't tell you. If you are the true owner of this weapon then you will know its name."

"What if I can't figure out it's name?"

"Then I will kill the monster..." Haruhi sighed in relief." Then I will kill you. You already know to much as it is." Haruhi was now terrified. 'What if I can't activate the weapon? Will Kagome actually kill me? But what if I do activate it? What if I am not strong enough to fight off the monster? Would Kagome help me?' The demon was now standing and was furious.

"You brat! I will kill you after I kill this peasant. " Black Rose lunged at Haruhi. Haruhi shut her eyes tight. 'Come on activate, activate, activate, ACTIATE!'

"Your dead!" The monster screamed and Haruhi waited for the monsters claws but was only met with a wet face. Haruhi opened her eyes to see Kagome shielding her from the monster. Haruhi thought she was crying but realized that it was blood. Blood! Kagome had three long gashes on her back from the monster.

"Y-you idiot! P-pay attention!" The monster stared at Kagome in shock not expecting her to jump in front of the peasant.

"Why did you do that Kagome? I Thought you were going to attack the monster!" Haruhi was crying by this point. Thoughts of her mother flashed though her mind.

"You were the first person to be my friend in a long time. You made me smile again." Kagome smiled and then went limp in her arms.

"Oh how unfortunate. The little one is dead." Haruhi's bangs shaded her eyes as she stood up.

"I had hated you from the start." Haruhi spoke in a dark tone. "You would always disrespect me and pick on me and were rude to people who weren't as rich as you. Now you have killed my closest friend." She looked at Black rose straight in the eye. "That was your biggest mistake." Haruhi looked at the necklace in her hand. An image of a girl that looked somewhat like her came in to her mind. She was fighting off monster twice her size with a large boomerang. Then she threw it.

"I had enough of this playing around!" Rose's from the garden began to form mini versions of Black Rose. Ten of them surrounded her with Black Rose standing in front.

"Attack!" The all went in for the Kill.

"I know what it is called." Haruhi held the necklace in front of her.

"Aaaarhhhhh!" The monsters jumped on her.

"HIRIKOTSU!" Haruhi yelled and swiped all the monster off her. Five of the monsters turned back into rose's. Haruhi stood there holding her Boomerang with one arm. The monster looked scared and began to back away.

"Don't be chickens, attack her!" Black Rose yelled. The monster ran at her but Haruhi jumped to the side and cut one of them in half. The four tried circling her again. They jumped and Haruhi ducked making them cut through each other. All of Black Rose's minions were dead.

"You filthy human!" She came at her again.

"Hiraikotsu!" She threw it but Black Rose ducked under it.

"Ha! You stupid boomerang did not work hu-" She was stop speaking as the boomerang cut through her in half.

"It's a boomerang, it comes back when you though it." Haruhi put it back into I necklace. " If you weren't insulting me you could have dodged it ...Rose." Haruhi turned her back on her to get Kagome.

"Don't you turn your back on me human!" Haruhi turned to look at her. She shot out a rose whip but it was shot through the middle by a pink arrow. Kagome stood next to Haruhi with a Bow made of spiritual energy.

"Sorry but I can't let you hurt my friend." A pink arrow also made of spiritual energy shot through the demons head. The demon screamed in pain and disappeared. Leaving a unconscious Ayanokoji in it's place with a red rose in her hand.

"Well that was refreshing." Kagome stretched and yawned. "Let's go eat some cake." Kagome turned and smiled at Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her like a lost puppy.

"I-I Thought you were dead!" Haruhi's eye began to water and her nose had snot coming out of it.

"Please a low level demon like that could not kill me. I actually took a nap, I had to much cake in my system." She looked at Haruhi with a stotic expression.

"A NAP!" She cried and bent down to hug the shorter girl. She thought she had lost another important person but she was just napping! This idiot! This wondeful idiot of a friend.

"It's okay. Hey you unleashed your power! I am very proud of you!" Kagome patted her head.

"Speaking of this power what is it?" Haruhi stopped crying and stood back up. She stared at the necklace in her palm.

"You are the reincarnation of a great demon slayer named Sango. I will explain more to you at my house tonight." Kagome walked over to the unconscious Ayanokoji. " A demon possessed her. It was probably because of her vanity that the demon found interest in her." Haruhi stood next kagome and looked at the girl on the ground. 'So the demon made her do all those cruel things?' Haruhi stopped her pondering because she heard Ayanokoji grunt.

"AAAH! KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome was kicking Ayanokoji in the gut trying to wake her up.

"She needs to wake up." Kagome looked at Haruhi uninterested. This chick was making her miss out on cake time. Haruhi sighed and looked at Kagome. Haruhi became angry again when she saw the three gashes on her back.

"Uh Kagome? What about the gashes on your back?" Kagome stopped kicking the girl and felt her back. The scares on her back had not healed yet? 'That's weird.'

"Haruhi can I wear you jacket?" Kagome started her kicking again.

"If you stop kicking her!" Haruhi shook her head at Kagome.

"Fine! You wake her up!" Kagome put on Haruhi's jacket witch was a little big on her. Haruhi gently shook Ayanokoji and she woke up. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Wh-where am I? Haruhi-kun? Kagome-chan?" Haruhi helped Ayanokoji up who thanked her. Ayanokoji looked at her watch and left saying she was going to be late for a children reading.

####################

"That's not the same Ayanokoji." Haruhi said walking back to the room with Kagome.

"Yes it is. Right before you arrived she was a very sweet person and had a slight crush on Tamaki. But when she saw how he reacted to you, she started going insane. She couldn't understand how someone could love someone less beautiful then herself. The demon then offered her a deal to become more powerful and beautiful to keep Tamaki to herself." Kagome said playing with a fork she had in her dress pocket.

"How did you know all that?" Haruhi asked.

"I have my ways." Kagome smirked and Haruhi did not push it any further. "I also have another theory." Kagome said stopping at the entrance of the music room.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked looking down at her.

"I might possibly have found another reincarnation. He was your husband." Haruhi shifted uncomfortably.

"Who?"

Kagome opened the music room door and was welcomed by one of the host.

"Ah Kagome and Haruhi how was your brake?" He asked them. Kagome looked at Haruhi and backed at him. Haruhi's eye's widened.

"Well enough Kyoya." She said and when to grab a piece of cake that said Hunny on it.

"Haruhi that break of yours was just added to your debt." Kyoya went back to his desk and Haruhi went to her spot to ponder over todays event. 'Him! My husband?'

Kagome watched Kyoya out of the corner of her eye. 'Well he has some of Miroku's attributes.'

**I am very proud of myself! This is my longest chapter yet woooohooooo!**

**Kyoya as Miroku? Weren't expecting that were ya? You will see why I choose him soon enough.**

**I am not forcing you to review but reviews are appreciated. T-T I have more alerts then I do reviews.**

**Hunny take it way!**

**Hunny: Please review and- Hey is that my cake!**

**Kagome : Hey good reviewers deserve cake and man is it good!**

**Hunny: I HATE YOU KAGO-BAKA!**


End file.
